The use of one-way drain hole plugs that allow for liquid to flow out of a compartment but not back into the compartment is known. For example, such drain hole plugs can be used to allow for condensate water from an air conditioner compressor to drain from a compartment via a drain hole containing the air conditioner compressor, but prevent water from entering into the compartment from an opposite direction.
Although useful for providing one-way flow of liquid, the installation of such one-way drain hole plugs during an assembly line manufacturing process can be difficult. In particular, an assembly line worker is typically required to grasp one of the drain hole plugs and properly insert and install the plug within a drain hole in a limited amount of time.
Prior art drain hole plugs have used a sealing portion and a bulb portion made from the same material. In addition, the material is generally soft and pliable such that the sealing portion provides an adequate seal between a panel with the drain hole therewithin and the plug itself. However, such a soft material results in the sealing portion collapsing upon itself when the plug is pushed into a drain hole. Also, the collapse of the sealing portion before it is properly installed within the drain hole can result in extra time needed to install the drain hole plug, delays in the assembly line process, and the like. Therefore, an improved one-way drain hole plug that can be easily and quickly installed into a drain hole during an assembly line manufacturing process would be desirable.